goldenagefandomcom-20200214-history
Factions/The Rhine Commerce Guild
RhineF.PNG|Rhine Female|linktext=Selection screen for the Rhine Commerce Guild, Female Avatar: ©2012 Aeria Games & Entertainment, Inc. Rhine.PNG|Rhine Male|linktext=Selection screen for the Rhine Commerce Guild, Male Avatar: ©2012 Aeria Games & Entertainment, Inc. Special Abilities The Rhine advantage is in resources. As a result, Rhine have 4 extra resource buildings: *The Carpentry Guild *The Guild of Farming *The Guild of Forging *The Stonecutters Associaton Each special building increases the production of resources for one plot the city by three. For example, if the highest Farm produces 500 grain per hour, the Guild of Farming at the same level will increase the the production by 1500 grain per hour. More simply, the bonus production of resources is roughly 30% of the basic output, but this is assuming all the plots regarding the resource are at or around the same level. The highest level for these buildings is 30. Like the Templar and Ibero, the development of these buildings is dependent on the level of the City Square. In addition, the level of these buildings is dependent on the level of the associated basic building. The Carpentry Guild will not level above the highest Lumber Mill; the Guild of Farming will not level above the highest Farm; the Guild of Forging will not level above the highest Smithy; and the Stonecutters Association will not level above the highest Quarry. Rhine Troops The Rhine do not have any extra troops like the Knight Templars and Ibero. Infantry are built in the Barracks, Archers are built in the Archery Range, Calvalry are built in the Knights Stables, and Mages are found in the Cloister. The opportunity to train each troop opens in the order: Infantry, Archer, Calvary, and lastly, Mage. Their troops are as follows: Offensive Defensive Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths Rhines specialize in resources. As a result, Rhines are least likely to have grain issues when engaging in battles. Furthermore, Rhines will have an overall greater output, which increases the amount of troops a Rhine can afford to build at any given time compared to the Knight Templars and Iberos. If the Rhine develops correctly, the Rhine will be able to outlast their Knight and Ibero counterparts and not have to worry about facing mutinies, especially in cross-continental battles. Weaknesses Rhine do not have an extra troop for offense, giving them one less option compared to the Knights and the Ibero. In addition, the Rhine, while having an increased overall output, must choose in the beginning of the game between increasing their overall resource output or maximizing their offense and defense. Because the Rhine have four (4) extra buildings that are dependent on the City Square and their resource buildings (the Knights and Ibero buldings are only dependent on the level of the City Square), the Rhine are left using their extra resources to create extra resources. This ultimately puts the Rhine behind their Knight and Ibero counterparts as far as militaries are concerned, particularly early on in the game. Category:Factions Category:Rhine Category:About Category:Gameplay